


Of Secrets and Shenanigans

by Vivagrazia



Series: Holiday Works [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivagrazia/pseuds/Vivagrazia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot believe that I agreed to this." In which the the team in the old days has a Secret Santa, and Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Secrets and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff for a friend. Merry Christmas everybody!

"I cannot believe that I agreed to this," Ward stated, following the over eager hacker down the hall.

"Well you did, and you got your gift all wrapped up and ready so there's no turning back now."

"It's ridiculous; none of you like the same things. We should have picked who we'd have before buying the gifts."

"Excuse me, but I definitely have overlapping interests with all of you," Skye protested.

"If you can think of something Simmons and I would both enjoy, I'd love to hear it."

Skye scrunched her face. "Um… sciencey weapons? You like the weapon part, and she likes the science!"

"Well I'm going to guess your gift isn't actually a gun."

She smiled, a mischievous feel to it that lit up her face.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Now c'mon, I know your legs move faster than that. They're as long as tree trunks!" Skye grabbed his hand to pull him forward, and he felt a small tingle rush through his hand at her touch, despite having just compared him to a tree.

She guided him to lounge on the BUS, where the rest of the team was already waiting and a pile of presents had already accumulated.

"And you said he wouldn't show," commented Coulson to Fitz.

"No, I specifically said he would not be caught dead here if anyone but Skye tried," Fitz corrected. "She's very persuasive!"

"Damn straight." Skye crossed her arms with a smug smile, motioning for Grant to put his present on the pile. The wrapping paper had puppies and kittens, and it was most certainly not his. Skye had dumped the roll into his room the moment she caught wind he wasn't planning to wrap it. And Fitz was right; she was very persuasive.

"Time to get started then?" asked Simmons sheepishly, pulling out a Santa hat she was holding up from the bottom.

"Yes!" Skye said, snatching the cap and quickly shaking it. Next thing she did was offer it up to Ward.

"Scrooges first," she sang, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

Ward sighed deeply, showing his disdain for her open disregard to his enthusiasm. He dug his hand inside, taking no time to fish for a different piece of paper other than the first one he touched. It was completely random anyhow. He pulled out the tiny slip, unfolding it to read the name carelessly etched out on the paper.

Skye.

Not that he outwardly showed it, but he suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious about his gift. Like he'd said, it was difficult finding something that they all would like. He'd decided on just a generic Christmas ornament, as that was something most people used around the holidays.

It wasn't anything special, but he liked the design of the thing to be honest. And having picked it up while they were in Germany seemed like it would make a nice collector's item.

But it was already Christmas and they didn't even have a tree. What use would Skye have with an ornament?

And then there was her damn smile as she went to pick up the gift, so excited she looked like she might hop out of her skin.

Lower your expectations, he willed at her.

"Let's see what you got for little old me..." Skye sang, opening up the gift tenderly, like it was a moment to be cherished. He realized she probably hadn't got much in the way of Christmas presents in the past, being an orphan.

That made him regret his gift decision more.

She opened the box, the insides remaining hidden to him and the rest of the team. His heart plummeted when her smile dropped.

Was it that bad?

He hoped she'd at least attempt to put up a façade that she liked it. But her mouth hung open in literal shock, as she stared at what was inside. Her cheeks turned a harsh pink. Eventually, though her mouth still gaped, the corners turned up in a disbelieving smile.

"Um… ok," she said, unable to take her eyes off the box. "This is… yeah. It looks… flattering?"

Flattering?

She picked up the item from the box to show the team, and what he saw was not his present. It was not an ornament. In fact, Ward wasn't completely sure his own cheeks didn't redden at the sight of it.

It was a Santa outfit, but definitely not meant for a three hundred pound man. It was just a red, silky, long tank top, with white cotton on the top and bottom. Whoever wore it would have to have another layer of clothes or it would be see through, but Ward's best hunch told him this was probably the point.

Possibly the worst aspect was the "I've Been Naughty" stamped across the chest.

Ward stared, unmoving and unspeaking, as he took in the object that was decidedly not his gift. Skye's smile held the amusement and wry attitude that she kept up at all times, but he could see her embarrassment surface as well.

"How did you know you'd get Skye?" whined Simmons. "That's cheating!"

The whole team looked at her.

"What? It's the most logical conclusion. Whom else would he have gotten it for?"

Ward tried to avoid May's stare, but the angry glare bore into him anyhow.

"Whoa, what makes you think he'd want to give this to me?" asked Skye, and before she could go any further (or worse, someone could give an answer to that question), Ward spoke up.

"I did not buy that," protested Ward. "I swear."

"Is this your idea of a prank?" asked Skye. "Because… well, it's actually kind of funny. Didn't know you had it in you."

He stared at her, mustering up a stern mask to show his complete lack of amusement at the situation. "I don't."

She ignored him. "I mean, imagine if Coulson got it!"

"Skye, I did not buy that."

She was warming up to the situation now, possibly sensing his discomfort. She pressed the fabric against herself. "Ok c'mon, I love it. And I have definitely been naughty lately," she cooed, shaking her chest as the nightdress (if you could call it that) laid on it. "Did you see how much dirt I got on the Munich's mayor from hacking? Illegal hacking? Definitely naughty."

Ward shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want anything to do with this ridiculous exchange. It had been somewhat ironic, because he didn't want Skye to have the ornament and almost as if by magic, the ornament was not there. But Ward didn't need to take this heckling.

He also didn't need to see Skye shaking lacy lingerie on her body in front of the team.

He got up abruptly, walking out of the room with a purposeful stride.

"Ward! Oh c'mon, Ward!" Skye called after him. "It's Christmas!"

But he'd turned the corner, and at that point she'd made no attempt to follow him. Perhaps because Simmons spoke up.

"Come now Skye, he didn't even want to be a part of this anyway."

"Yeah, but that was so weird…"

Fitz chuckled from his seat. "What if Coulson had gotten the underwear? Or even better… May?"

Fitz looked at her in amusement, but caught her cold eyes and quickly redirected his point of attention to his feet.

"I think I might have taken that present somewhat better than her, actually," said Coulson, only he was unwavering when May sent a glare his way, in fact making it turn into a nod.

Simmons began inspecting the other gifts, taking particular interest in her own.

"Wait, this isn't how I wrapped this…" she mumbled, picking it up. "It's different… Fitz!"

"What!"

"Did you replace the presents?"

The half smug half guilty smile on his face said it all, but a snorted chuckle confirmed it. "It's possible…"

"Ugh, Fitz!" exclaimed Skye. "We got robot to do something for once and you prank him?"

"Technically, I was pranking all of you. Just wait until you see what Coulson got for you lot!"

Jemma just shook her head. "Oh, Fitz…"

 

Ward was leaning against a random wall in a random area of the plane, contemplating his decision to ever work with the team again. Maybe he could get transferred.

"Hey."

Ward turned to find Skye leaning against the archway between the rooms.

"Hey," he started. "Skye, I didn't-"

"I know," she cut him off, rolling her eyes with a small giggle. "Fitz thinks he's just so funny."

Ward shook his head. "It was a prank."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Think he'll stop if we get him a monkey?"

"No way to tell, and I am not willing to chance it," Ward said, eliciting a smile out of Skye that made him grin in turn.

"Well, as nice as my new Christmas sleepwear is, I think this is just a little better."

She pulled out the German ornament, dangling it between her fingers.

Ward watched the thing as it caught the light. "Actually, at least the nightgown is practical. That thing is worthless."

"Ok one, you need a new definition of practical and two, it is so not worthless! It's a keepsake. And anyway, I can put it on my tree."

"You have a Christmas tree?" asked Ward. He wouldn't put it passed her to smuggle one into her bunk.

"My future tree." Skye shrugged. "Should start making a collection now. And what better way to do it than with awesome memories from my team. So… thank you."

Ward had gotten off the wall, standing closer to her so they could speak easier.

He nodded, trying to keep his demeanor even. He hoped she actually liked the present, and something about the way she'd said it made him think she wasn't just trying to appease him. It made him near giddy.

Even more so when she placed a light kiss on his lips.

He stared at her, shocked, as she stared back with her never-ending smile and large doe eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just kept staring. Most likely with a rather confused look on his face.

She glanced upwards with her eyes and he followed her gaze, the bustle of mistletoe hanging delicately above them.

"I have them everywhere," Skye explained. "Slightly hidden; made to ambush you guys." She looked down, almost coy before meeting his eyes again. "But uh, I probably wouldn't kiss Fitz on the lips."

Almost in surprise to himself, he swept her lips up in a mouthful, grabbing her hair as he eagerly kissed her. She returned the favor graciously with fervor.

"Damn," she said, breathless as they broke apart, "that is a good plant."

He grinned at the dazed look in her eyes he'd left her with. "Merry Christmas, Skye."

She kissed him again, and even if it was the third time in the passed minute, he could honestly say he didn't think he'd get sick of the feeling anytime soon.

"Merry Christmas," she said. Then she smirked. "Hey… maybe we'll be able to put that outfit to some good use after all."

Ward smiled. That thought alone was a better gift than he could have gotten in an exchange any day.


End file.
